Consecuencias de la convivencia
by Androide 18
Summary: En un universo alterno, A-18 se ha enfadado con Krilin y se ha ido a pasar un tiempo con Bulma. Allí sigue Vegeta, el cual ahora solo comparte sexo con la humana, y la rubia comprobará ella misma porque su a amiga no pudo resistirse a él.
1. Prólogo

**Consecuencias de la convivencia **

**Prólogo: Harta**

-¡Maldita sea Krilin! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!- exclamó la androide 18- ¡No puedo pasarme las 24 horas del día contigo! ¡Necesito un rato para mí! ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo.

-Pero cariño…-Krilin fue interrumpido bruscamente por su novia

-¡Ni cariño ni hostias! ¡Me tienes harta!- la chica se fue directamente a su habitación y guardó en una bolsa varias piezas de ropa y otras cosas que pudiese necesitar. Ahora que lo pensaba se parecía cada vez más a Bulma pegando gritos. Cierto, tenía que llamarla para preguntarle si se podía quedar en su casa.

En uno de los momentos de ir y venir entre una habitación y otra, el calvo se le acercó.

-Venga 18, no me hagas esto…

-Krilin, necesito tiempo para mí. Déjamelo y entonces ya veré si puedo continuar contigo o si seguiré mi vida sin ti.

-Está bien…- dijo él con la cabeza gacha mientras veía como la rubia se acercaba al teléfono.

Krilin no era como su amigo Yamcha, que ahí donde iba encontraba a varias mujeres dispuestas a estar con él, o como Goku o Tien, que ya habían encontrado a sus parejas perfectas. Su baja estatura y su falta de pelo hacía que no le gustase a demasiadas chicas, es más, nunca había tenido novia hasta que conoció a 18. Vale que ella estuvo a punto de matarlos a todos junto a su hermano, pero él se dio cuenta rápidamente de que todo era por ordenes de su creador y que en realidad era una buena chica, llegando incluso a perdonarle la vida por voluntad propia (no como aquella vez a Vegeta que fue porque se lo pidió Goku).

No tardó mucho en empezar a sentir cosas por ella e, increíblemente, ella también por él, así que iniciaron su romance, pero últimamente Krilin estaba agobiando demasiado a la Androide.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el prólogo ;)<p>

Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo así que espero no hacerlo del todo mal u.u

Para empezar me gustaría añadir que este no será un fic de Krilin y 18 como supongo que habréis podido comprobar, si no de Vegeta, la androide y creo que también Bulma, aunque aún no estoy muy segura si hacer que sea un triangulo amoroso con Vegeta como "centro", aunque también había pensado en juntarlas (aparte de con Vegeta) entre ellas. No sé, ¿qué opináis vosotros? Me gustaría saber que pensáis para ver que pide el público y así hacer una cosa u otra.

Creo que por hoy ya está, muchas gracias por haber leído el prólogo de mi historia ^^

PD: me da penita Krilin, pero así es la vida chico jajaja


	2. Llegada

**Consecuencias de la convivencia**

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen si no al gran Akira Toriyama, creador de una de las mejores series del mundo mundial xD. Yo solo escribo sobre mi trio preferido ya que el Grande no juntó a 18 con Vegie e.e

**Capítulo 1: Llegada**

13:00h Corporación Cápsula. Suena el teléfono.

-¡Ya va!- se oyó decir a la cantarina voz de la Sra. Briefs.

Después de intercambiar un par de frases con la persona que llamaba, Briefs llamó a su hija.

-¡Bulma, querida, es para ti! Es tu amiguita 18, tiene un nombre bien curioso, por cierto- dijo con su sonrisita y su cara de inocencia (^^)-

En el piso superior la peliazul descolgó el teléfono.

-¡Ya mamá! ¡Cuelga! ¿Diga?- dijo cuando su madre hubo soltado el teléfono.

-_Hola Bulma, verás me he enfadado con Krilin y he decidido que nos tenemos que dar un tiempo, pero ahora no se a donde ir, así que crees que podría quedarme unos días en tu casa?_- le preguntó 18 desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Pues claro 18, ya sabes que tengo una casa enorme- dijo Bulma. Si su amiga hubiese estado delante, ella le hubiese guiñado el ojo-. Ahora mismo mando a los robots a que te preparen una habitación.

-_Muchas gracias cariño, eres la mejor_- dijo la rubia.

-Lo sé, mucha gente me lo dice jajaja-al escuchar eso, 18 rodó los ojos

-_Bueno pues muchísimas gracias de nuevo, ahora voy para allá. Nos vemos_- se despidió

-Hasta ahora- Bulma colgó el teléfono y programo a los robots para que preparasen la habitación para su amiga. Pocos segundos después apareció Vegeta por la puerta de la cocina.

-Mujer, la comida- Dijo con su "amabilidad" acostumbrada y tomando su asiento de siempre.

-Aunque ya solo nos acostemos puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¡que soy la madre de tu hijo!- dijo Bulma sacando el pescado del horno.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el príncipe con el ceño fruncido mirando al pescado y haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella le había dicho.

-Rape, es un pescado muy bueno- le contestó

-Bah, mientras sea comestible…- dicho eso empezó a devorar lo que tenía delante.

-Por cierto Vegeta, Androide 18 se quedará unos días en casa-

-Hmpf ¿y a mí que me importa?- dijo parando un momento de comer para decir eso pero volviendo a retomar la ingesta.

-¡Te lo digo para que seas un poco más amable pedazo de idiota! Además, 18 es muy fuerte, recuérdalo, podría entrenar contigo, que seguro que es mejor que mis robots- dijo apoyándose en la encimera y mirándolo de frente.

Vegeta se lo pensó un poco antes de responder –Está bien, supongo que no me irá mal tener una pelea de verdad aunque yo sea mucho más fuerte- dijo recordando su primer enfrentamiento en el cual ella lo humilló –Además, me debe una revancha.- Añadió frunciendo el ceño. Se acabó el pescado y dijo – ¿Pero qué pasará con los "entrenamientos" nocturnos?-la miró con una mirada lasciva (valga la redundancia) y se acercó a ella poniéndole una mano en el muslo.

-Quita Vegeta, 18 llegará en cualquier momento-le apartó la mano de su pierna- y supongo que trasladaremos los entrenamientos nocturnos a la cámara de gravedad o al laboratorio. Pero ni hoy ni mañana, que hoy llega 18 y mañana tengo una cita.

El saiyan chistó y se apartó de ella. Un par de segundos después, notó un ki bastante fuerte acercarse a gran velocidad _La androide_ pensó

-Ya está aquí- poco después de decirlo sonó el timbre y Bulma fue a abrir la puerta. Le dio dos besos a su amiga y la invitó a entrar.

La rubia pasó y saludó a un Vegeta de brazos cruzados con un simple "hola" sin hacerle mucho caso más, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un "Hmpf" del saiyan. Seguido, acertó a verlo escabullirse por la puerta de la cocina para volver a su entrenamiento.

-Ven 18, te enseñaré tu habitación- dijo Bulma dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras-. Estás de suerte chica, hace unos días enviamos a Trunks a entrenar con Piccolo (mola más Cor Petit e.e) y Goten, así que no molestará.

Pasaron la habitación de los padres de Bulma, la de la peliazul y la del Saiyan y la humana abrió la puerta siguiente.

-Esta será tu habitación, ponte cómoda. Por cierto, ¿Has comido antes de venir aquí?-le preguntó

-Sí tranquila, pero gracias de todas formas, voy a ir guardando las cosas- entró en la enorme habitación.

-Vale, pues cuando estés baja si quieres y me cuentas que ha pasado, ¿vale?- dicho eso volvió a bajar dejando a su amiga sola.

Era blanca con los muebles de madera muy oscura, había una enorme cama de matrimonio con las sábanas del mismo color que las paredes y unos almohadones que parecían muy cómodos. Tenía un enorme ventanal que daba a un balcón y un baño propio, el cual era todo negro. Vio toallas de distintos tamaños y un albornoz.

Guardó su ropa en el armario y dejó las cosas de aseo al lado del lavamanos. Luego salió al balcón para echar un vistazo y seguido bajó como le había dicho Bulma.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, sé que no ha pasado mucho, pero es el principio nada más<p>

**Evinawer: **Muchas gracias por haberte leído el principio de mi fic ^^ y tranquila si no lo puedes seguir, ni yo sé cada cuanto podre subir un capítulo…

La verdad es que me ha hecho ilusión tener al menos una review e.e

Se me ocurrió escribir un fic sobre Vegeta y 18 porque son mis personajes preferidos, pero de tanto leer historias sobre Vegi y Bulma, esta también se ha hecho de mis preferidas. Ciertamente si Vegeta solucionase un problema entre 18 y Krilin, creo que sería un fic de humor jajjaa.

Sobre lo de los capítulos cortos, supongo que con el tiempo iré escribiendo más largo, es más, creo que este es el doble que la introducción, aunque es lógico xD

Y respecto a lo del guión, por ahora voy escribiendo lo que se me ocurre a ver como se encamina la historia, cuando ya sepa un poco que podría pasar y que no, me haré el guión, porque es una buena idea.

En fin, con el trio ya veré lo que hago, y tranquila, no ha sido un tostón ^^

Gracias de nuevo por haberte leído el prólogo :)

**DioXa: **Gracias a ti también por haberte leído la introducción a la historia.

Respecto a lo de la poca estima que se tienen, ya lo he tenido en cuenta, así que probablemente tardarán un poco en sentir algo más que atracción y deseo e.e

Como ya le he dicho a Evinawer, ya veré lo que hago con el trio.

Por cierto, suerte que me han avisado de que tenía una nueva review, que si no, no lo hubiese visto jajaja.

Besitos a las dos y dadme vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo ^^


	3. Cuerpos

**Consecuencias de la convivencia**

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen si no al gran Akira Toriyama, creador de una de las mejores series del mundo mundial xD. Yo solo escribo sobre mi trio preferido ya que el Grande no juntó a 18 con Vegie e.e

**Capítulo 2: Cuerpos**

Bulma vio a su amiga entrar en el salón y apagó la televisión de 70 pulgadas extraplana, la mejor del mercado, por supuesto, ya que Corp. Capsula había colaborado en su creación.

-Ven cariño, siéntate aquí y cuéntame que ha pasado- dijo dejándole espacio en el sofá y dando unos golpecitos sobre el sitio que había dejado libre. Su amiga le hizo caso y se sentó.

-Pues verás Bulma- empezó 18. Desde que se acabó la pesadilla de Célula, la peliazul y ella se habían hecho muy amigas, ya que compartían algunos gustos a parte de la inteligencia y la belleza, y a la humana le fascinaba el funcionamiento de la androide. Así que se lo contaban todo, pero últimamente no habían podido hablar mucho ni, por supuesto, verse, ya que la heredera de la Corporación Capsula había estado muy ocupada con cosas de su empresa y con su hijo.-, lo que pasa es que últimamente Krilin no paraba de preguntar dónde estaba, que por qué no pasaba más tiempo con él, que por qué me iba a entrenar sola y no lo avisaba y cosas así y me estaba empezando a tener harta, hasta que esta mañana me ha preguntado si tenía un amante y he decidido que debemos darnos un tiempo.

-Pero mujer, compréndelo, no hay muchas mujeres que correspondan ni siquiera un poco el amor de Krilin. Seguro que antes de esta mañana todavía estaba dando las gracias al supremo Kaio Shin por haber hecho que la segunda mujer más guapa de la Tierra (creída e.e) quiera estar con él.- le contestó la humana

-Ya lo sé Bulma, pero entiéndeme tú a mí, es como, yo que sé, como si tu le estuvieses preguntando a Vegeta todo el día que qué hace que por qué no pasa más tiempo contigo, cosas de ese palo. Tú que lo conoces de sobras sabes que te soltaría cualquier bordería y te diría que lo dejases en paz. ¿O me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas, la verdad es que tú y Vegeta os parecéis mucho- Bulma miró por la ventana hacia la cámara de gravedad.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír Bulma. Yo no me parezco a ese mono espacial- dijo 18, haciendo aumentar a Bulma su creencia del parecido al ver el orgullo de su amiga-. Por cierto, no hace tiempo que no hablamos de eso, ¿Qué tal os va a los dos?- preguntó

-Pues mira chica, hace como dos o tres meses que lo dejamos como pareja, simplemente no funcionaba. Eso sí, todavía tenemos sesiones de sexo, que sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre- Bulma le guiñó el ojo a su amiga y las dos se empezaron a reír – Oye, nos damos un bañito en la piscina, aquí hace bastante calor- la rubia asintió y subieron a sus habitaciones a ponerse el bikini

* * *

><p>En la cámara de gravedad, el guerrero del espació que vivía en casa de la mujer más rica de la Tierra estornudo varias veces durante el transcurso de la conversación entre las dos amigas. Lo que hizo interrumpir su entrenamiento, momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba entrenando muy duramente, como cuando quería alcanzar el nivel Super Saiyan para vencer a Kakarotto. Decidió que haría unos largos en la enorme piscina de la mansión.<p>

Sin más preámbulos, salió de la cámara y se dirigió directamente a la piscina. Se quitó la camiseta y se tiró, empezando a nadar al momento.

* * *

><p>-Vaya, está Vegeta nadando-dijo Bulma mirando al saiyan dentro de la piscina- Bueno, a ver si no tarda mucho y nos la deja para nosotras dos solas. Mientras nos tumbamos en las hamacas.<p>

18 siguió a su amiga e hizo lo mismo que ella, colocando su toalla en una tumbona. Se echaron crema solar y se dispusieron a tomar mientras hablaban (más Bulma que 18, pero bueno xD).

Mientras, Vegeta seguía nadando a su rollo, hasta que empezó a escuchar un parloteo que no cesaba que solo bajaba de volumen cuando tenía la cabeza completamente metida en el agua. Cuando ya llevaba 5 minutos de esa incesante cháchara se hartó y se acercó a las escaleras de la piscina.

Que sorpresa se llevó cuando, al salir y darse la vuelta, se encontró a dos bellezones medio desnudas. Una de pelo azul y bikini también azul y una rubia con un trikini negro. Las piezas de ropa que llevaban esas dos mujeres eran diminutas, la cual cosa no dejaba mucho que hacer a la imaginación. Para la suerte de Vegeta, las dos se fijaron antes en su cuerpo escultural que en su rostro de sorpresa, o eso pensaba él, cosa que le dio tiempo para volver a su inexpresividad de siempre.

Bulma y 18 dejaron de hablar cuando escucharon el ruido de una persona salir de la piscina. La primera ya estaba acostumbrada a esa visión, y aunque sí que se fijó en sus músculos, atisbó la sorpresa en su cara. En cambio, la androide era la primera vez que lo veía tapado solo con unos pantaloncitos ajustados que le marcaban todo (ay omá e.e). La pobre no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar ese cuerpo que tenía frente a sí. Primero la parte de atrás, admirando su fornida espalda y bajando a su culo, que tenía que admitirlo, tenía uno bueno. Cuando el saiyan salió de la piscina y se dio la vuelta, empezó a subir su mirada de pies a cabeza. Admirando todos y cada uno de los músculos de ese hombre y reprimiendo el levantar una ceja al llegar a la única parte cubierta de ese hombre. Cabía decir que ver ese cuerpo por primera vez y encima cubierto de gotitas que le resbalaban por la piel no ayudaba a apartar la mirada. Por suerte, la voz de Vegeta consiguió desviar la vista hacia la cara del saiyan.

-Malditas féminas, ¿es que no sabéis hablar más flojo?- dijo el de pelo azabache cruzándose de brazos y sin pasar desapercibido el escrutinio al que lo había sometido la rubia.

-Vegeta, esta es mi casa y hago lo que me da la gana, como si quiero hablar a voz en grito con 18- le contestó Bulma, muy digna ella.

-¿Pero qué dices mujer vulgar? Si lo único que sabes hacer es gritar. Además, ¿por qué vas medio desnuda? Yo no te he dado permiso- Vegeta frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo maldito mono espacial? ¡No eres nadie para darme órdenes! Es más, nada más que por eso te quedas dos semanas sin sexo y, oh que pena, cuando se acabe el plazo de castigo tendré el periodo, así que ya te estás buscando algo que hacer por las noches durante estas tres semanas- dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No puedes dejarme tres semanas sin sexo! Es más, serás tú la que venga a mí.

-¡Ja! No seas inocente Vegeta, soy la gran Bulma Briefs y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- 18 hacia caso omiso a la discusión y se había puesto a tomar el sol con los ojos cerrados. Bulma dirigió su atención de nuevo hacia su amiga-. Vamos a bañarnos- dijo poniéndose en pie y dando por zanjada la discusión.

Vegeta chistó pero no perdió detalle de lo que hacían las dos mujeres y examinó mejor a la androide. Sabía de sobras como era el cuerpo de la peliazul, ya que la poseía prácticamente cada noche, pero a la rubia, aquella que lo había humillado en el campo de batalla y a la que había permitido absorber a Célula solo por tener un mayor reto, era la primera vez que veía tanta piel expuesta. Se fijó discretamente en el cuerpo. Tenía un buen par de pechos y un trasero respingón; los músculos de las piernas y los brazos se le marcaban ligeramente. Aunque el bañador que llevaba cubría más que el de la otra mujer (ya ves tú, un poco de la barriga…) la verdad es que se la veía más sexy.

Volvió a chistar al darse cuenta que se había quedado mirando, y antes de irse se le quedó la imagen de las dos chicas tirarse de cabeza a la piscina.

* * *

><p><strong>Evinawer: <strong>Ueee ¿en serio te gusta como redacto? Chachi pistachi e.e

Respecto a lo de que solo piensa en los entrenamientos, el sexo y la comida, aquí se ha vuelto a demostrar la segunda jajaja y también es mi personaje preferido e.e

Bueno, pues espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, que creo que me ha quedado más largo xD


	4. Entrenamientos

**Consecuencias de la convivencia**

Disclaimer: lamentablemente ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, pero yo escribo sobre ellos porque me gustan e.e y no consigo ninguna aportación lucrativa, así que… xD

**Capítulo 3: Entrenamientos**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la llegada de 18. Cuando no ayudaba a Bulma se ponía a entrenar en el jardín, la peliazul seguía concentrada en su empresa y Vegeta volvía a encerrarse en la cámara y solo salía para comer y dormir.

Al tercer día, Bulma vio a 18 entrenando fuera y se acordó de lo que le había dicho a Vegeta antes de que su amiga llegase.

-Oye 18, ¿por qué no entrenas con Vegeta? Seguro que os va bien a los dos entrenar con alguien de verdad- la androide paró de pegar patadas al escuchar la voz de su anfitriona.

-No se Bulma… creo que Vegeta sigue resentido por la humillación a la que lo sometí.

-Bah, no pasa nada, él mismo accedió a entrenar contigo, se lo propuse el otro día y aceptó- dijo la humana moviendo la mano en un gesto que pretendía restarle importancia al asunto-.

-Bueno, pues de acuerdo, entrenaré con él- 18 acabó cediendo, finalmente.

-¡Perfecto! Pues ven conmigo, tengo algo para ti- dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa debida a lo que le iba a enseñar a su amiga.

Fueron las dos hacia el laboratorio y la peliazul rebuscó entre algunas cápsulas hasta que encontró la que buscaba. La activó y se desplegó como una especie de armario pequeño. 18 se disponía a abrirlo, pero su amiga se adelantó por los nervios.

El armarito tenía varias baldas, las cuales contenían algo que parecía ropa, un conjunto de un color por cada espacio. Dieciocho agarró (para que no haya confusiones xD) el de más arriba, uno azul cielo. Eran tres prendas, unos pantalones y un top ajustados (con dos rallas blancas a cada lado) y una especie de mitones pero de piel (cuero) y del mismo tejido que las otras dos prendas y con los mismos colores también.

La androide se concentró en el tacto del tejido.

-No es de la Tierra esta tela, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a Bulma. Parecía elástica y resistente.

-Cierto, es el mismo tejido que el de los trajes de los Saiyan, como el de Vegeta, es más, conseguí hacer estos trajes a partir de los restos de uno de los suyos. Ahora cada vez que destroza uno le puedo dar otro nuevecito. En ese armario te he puesto 5, porque seguro que te duran más que a Vegeta, pero si te quedas sin, dímelo que tengo más-dijo Bulma guiñándole el ojo-. Por cierto, en la parte de abajo, en ese cajón, tienes dos pares de deportivas con otros 5 pares de calcetines blancos. Las zapatillas también están hechas a partir de ese material de los Saiyan- tenía los brazos en jarras y una gran sonrisa, orgullosa por el resultado de varios días de investigar aquel tejido extraño.

-Vaya Bulma, ¡es increíble! Mañana mismo los estreno- le contestó Dieciocho volviendo a dejar el conjunto azul en su sitio y encapsulando de nuevo el armarito.

-Está bien, ahora vayamos a cenar que seguro que en cualquier momento Vegeta vendrá a reclamar porque no hay comida en la mesa- dijo suspirando y dirigiéndose a la casa.

Casi tardó más en decirlo que en pasar. Nada más poner un pie en la cocina ya estaba Vegeta reclamando.

-Mujer, ¿dónde está mi comida?-exigió

-¡Ahora la preparo pesado! Aunque a ver si aprendes de una vez a programar a los robots para que te hagan algo de comer. Porque, ¿qué harás si no estamos ni mis padres ni yo, eh?- dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a los fogones- Bah, no tengo ganas de cocinar, vamos a pedir comida china- agarró el teléfono y marcó el número del restaurante chino e hizo un pedido para 7 personas aunque solo fuesen a comer 3.

Vegeta se acercó a la nevera y sacó un refresco –Humana, ¿cuánto tardará la comida?- preguntó de malas formas

-No se Vegeta, primero la tendrán que cocinar- el Saiyan gruñó por lo bajo-. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, Dieciocho también ha accedido a entrenar contigo, mañana mismo empezáis.

-A las 7, frente la cámara de gravedad- le dijo el hombre a la androide sin mirarla siquiera

Dieciocho asintió y se giró hacia Bulma –Por cierto, ¿tan segura estabas de que iba a aceptar entrenar con él que ya me hiciste los trajes y todo?- le preguntó.

-Pues claro mujer jajaja-dijo riendo fuerte-. Bueno, a decir verdad no lo tenía tan claro, pero aunque te hubieses negado te los habría dado.- La rubia sonrió de medio lado ante la respuesta.

Siguieron hablando de cosas trascendentales hasta que sonó el timbre. Bulma pagó al repartidor y se sentaron los tres a la mesa. Le dio a Vegeta la cantidad de comida para 5 personas y lo que sobró para 18 y ella.

[SEPARACIÓN]

A las 6:30 AM de la mañana siguiente A-18 se despertó y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de su habitación duchada y vestida con uno de los trajes que le había dado Bulma, más concretamente, el que había cogido el día anterior.

Bajó a la cocina y desayunó. Le quedaban cinco minutos para que fuesen las 7 y encontrarse con Vegeta, pero igualmente fue hacia la cámara de gravedad. No se sorprendió al verlo apoyado en la entrada y siguió andando hasta estar a dos metros de distancia.

La rubia lo estudió detenidamente y Vegeta hizo lo mismo. Él con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos negros, su típica expresión seria con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Ella con un conjunto azul cielo y unos mitones del mismo color, con el rostro inexpresivo y los brazos a los lados del cuerpo.

-¿Vamos a entrenar en la cámara?- Preguntó la androide

-No- Fue lo único que contesto el Saiyan

-¿Dónde?

-Sígueme-dicho eso el Vegeta emprendió el vuelo y Dieciocho lo siguió. Aterrizaron en un sitio parecido a donde se habían enfrentado por primera vez, detalle que no se les pasó por alto a ninguno de los dos.

Estaban cara a cara separados tan solo por 5 metros y A-18 pudo ver la transformación del rostro de Vegeta de serio a una expresión de rabia para luego volver a estar serio.

Una mirada le bastó a la androide para saber en qué momento empezaba el entrenamiento, lo que hizo que no la pillara del todo desprevenida y pudo esquivar el golpe de Vegeta pero por muy poco. Después de eso, el Saiyan empezó con una rápida serie de patadas y puñetazos que Dieciocho esquivaba o paraba como podía, aunque no sin llevarse algún golpe.

-Vamos muñeca de hojalata, ¿eso es lo único que sabes hacer?-Dijo Vegeta con una media sonrisa bastante sádica.

Volvían a estar a cierta distancia, así que Dieciocho aprovechó que, gracias a su energía ilimitada, no se tenía que recuperar para lanzarle el ataque que le había enseñado Krilin del disco cortante. Vegeta lo esquivó con facilidad, pero recibió una patada en el estómago. Como tuvo que esquivar el ataque de la rubia no la vio acercarse y golpearle.

Empezaron de nuevo las patadas y puñetazos, pero esta vez daban y recibían los dos, a ratos se veía algún destello de las bolas de energía y ataques de ese estilo.

Los días avanzaban, Bulma le había levantado el "castigo" a Vegeta a cambio de que también entrenase con la androide en la cámara de gravedad subiendo la potencia cuando ella estuviese acostumbrada a cada nivel. De todas formas, todavía iban de vez en cuando al sitio del primer entrenamiento (se llevaban la comida y todo) y se pasaban todo el día entrenando, otros días Dieciocho ayudaba a Bulma con sus inventos o le mostraba cosas de su funcionamiento mientras Vegeta seguía entrenando solo.

[SEPARACIÓN]

Casi tres semanas después de la llegada de la androide a Corporación Capsula, Bulma les dijo a la rubia y al pelinegro que ella y sus padres se iban a Ciudad Satán a "una cosa de la empresa y, por cierto Vegeta, ahora tengo novio así que nuestros juegos nocturnos se han acabado. ¡AH! ¡Y os he dejado varios números de teléfono en la nevera por si los necesitáis!". No dio tiempo a que ninguno de los dos que se quedaban en la casa dijesen nada porque el coche ya se alejaba, dejando atrás a un Vegeta con la boca abierta y una Dieciocho con una gran gota en la cabeza.

_¿Cómo…cómo que me deja sin juegos nocturnos? Esta mujer es una descerebrada, lo llevo diciendo desde que la conocí… y ahora me tengo que quedar con ese maldito trozo de chatarra…_ pensó Vegeta para luego volver a su expresión seria y entrar a la cocina para comer.

A la vez que el Saiyan hablaba consigo mismo, la androide hacía lo mismo_ Bulma está loca, ahora me tendré que quedar con el mono espacial, ¡y a saber cuánto tiempo! Ya nos podría haber dicho cuantos días se iba a quedar allí. Bueno, supongo que si seguimos como siempre (entrenando) no tiene porque pasar nada… _Pensado eso, la rubia también entró en la cocina para comer…

**[SEPARACIÓN]**

Siento la tardanza -.- estaba algo ocupada y llegado el punto de después de la comida china no tenía inspiración…

Bueno, decidme que os ha parecido e intentaré subir el próximo en poco tiempo.

Me estoy dando cuenta de que a Vegeta lo estoy haciendo demasiado "adicto" al sexo, pero da igual, es un universo alterno e.e jajaja

En fin, voy a contestar las reviews

**Fantor2000: **Gracias por leerte mi fic y me alegra que te esté gustando ^^ espero que este también te haya gustado. Por cierto, gracias también por recordarme lo de que los androides no tienen ki ;)

Besos

**Anny: **Gracias a ti también por leerte mi fic. Respecto a lo del triángulo, todavía no se qué haré. Lo de Vegeta como conciliador no es mi idea, ya que como tú has dicho, no lo veo haciendo que dos personas dejen de estar enfadadas, más bien al contrario xD y lo de Vegeta machista no es lo que yo estaba sugiriendo con esa frase de dar permiso, si no que es posesivo, lo siento si te ha parecido lo contrario V.V Con lo de el tema de hablar de sexo si tienes razón, pero en el momento de escribirlo se me olvidó por completo, mi memoria falla xD Por último, lo de la amistad de Dieciocho y Bulma quizás si tengas en parte razón, pero todo el mundo cambia algunas cosas en sus fics, ¿no? Jaja, bueno, de todas formas he puesto que es un universo alterno para tener más libertad al escribir. Ah, se me olvidaba, lo de que Bulma y Vegeta ya no están juntos es simplemente que tienen sexo pero cada uno duerme en su cama, y, como has podido comprobar en este capítulo Bulma rehace su vida fácilmente, otra de las cosas que te puedes permitir con un universo alterno xD

Bueno, no sé qué te habrá parecido este capítulo, ya me dirás ;)

Saludos

**Evinawer: **e.e se han quedado solos e.e ya veremos qué pasa e.e

Jajajaja espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y a ver si me quedan más largos xD

Besicos y abrazos xD


End file.
